The River
by urThe14me
Summary: The river had flooded her heart. Water filling her lung's. The river had taken her. Chlorine blue eye's slowly closing. Her body sinking down into the cold ice filled water. Her body giving out. Unable to fight any longer. Pausing....


**DISCLAIMER: **_I DO NOT OWN ANY INUYASHA CHARACTERS_

**SUMMARY: **_As an attempt to commit suicide. Throwing her body into the cold freezing waters of their near by river. A muscular stranger pulling her from the cold river. Taking her to his place and nursing her. Falling in love slowly. As she dealt with suicide and repeatedly saving her from her attempts._

**WORD COUNT:** _2,514_

**PAIRINGS: **_Kagome/ Sesshomaru_

**RIVER**

The river had flooded her heart.

Water filling her lung's. The river had taken her. Chlorine blue eye's slowly closing. Her body sinking down into the cold ice filled water. Her body giving out. Unable to fight any longer. Pausing. It was like time it's self had stopped.

She found her self being thrown on a hard wooden surface. Her stomach being pressed on repeatedly. Water flying out of her mouth. Down the drape of her neck. Her body was frozen. The cold air only adding more intensity.

Memories of her life reappearing in her mind. Memories of her child hood and love life. Her successes and her failure's. Awaking from her trance as her body was pulled up towards the surface. She could feel her heart fading and her blood spilling.

The air so cold it looked as if smoke left her lip's. Her skin now paler than ever. Lip's a pale pink. Her clothing soaking wet.

Her eye's shot open. Locking into the stranger's eye's. For a moment her heart stopped. Hazel and chlorine blue eyes sinking into each other. Suddenly she stood. A frown appearing on her face.

Standing up with pain and a struggle.

Struggling to even stand up right. Yet alone unable to run. Yet she threw her body forward. Stumbling a few feet away from him. He stood. Fallowing her. Catching her as she fainted. His eyes memorized by her features . Picking her by her waist. Walking into the dark. As he held her bridal style.

The night was cold and bitter. Wind could be heard from within the warmed apartment. The bed beneath her comfy and smooth. Large fluffy blanket's covering her now dried body. Her eye's opened . Stretching her body.

She shot up from the bed. Falling onto the hard wood flooring. Moaning in pain. He rushed to her. Throwing his blanket off of his muscular body. Leaving the warm the couch.

He caught her once more. Lifting her from the floor.

"Why Did you save me?"

She cried.

Falling to her knee's. He only held her in his arm's. His lip's unmoving. She braced his arm's. Hugging him fully. He pulled her to his chest. As the crying girl before him sobbed in his arm's.

They sat there on the cold floor. As he held her and as she regretted. He held her until slumber over came her.

He stared into her flesh. Memorized by her beauty. Her body warm against his. His hand lowered to her waist. The curve of her waist inviting. His mind wondered to the beauty sleeping in his arm's.

Her heartbeat slowed. Her body finally calmed. He could feel the warmth of her against his skin. The smell of tear's surrounding his senses. As his hazel eyes stared down into her features. The warmth of her skin seemed inviting and warm.

'What could have lead her to want to end her life?'

He wondered as his eye's once again explored her curvy and pale flesh. There he sat. The cold hardwood flooring now warmed over time. Due to there heated bodies. A large blanket covered them. His arm's wrapped around her tired form. Her hand's pulled to her chest. As she leaned into his muscular chest. His eye's lowered to her lip's. No longer purple. Now candy apple red. Her lip's parted.

Air flowing in and out of the small space between her lip's. He yearned to kiss her. His thought's trailed to her curvy form. Thought's of love and lust tempting his mind of sweet, sweet sin. But all good thing's must come to and end. His thought's came to a halt as her body quickly jerked. Tossing and turning in his muscular arm's. Sweat poured from her skin. Her eyebrow's arched and small cries left her beautifully tempted lip's. Sobbing as she slept . Her arm's came to her face. Sleep still covering her body. Unaware of her action's as she slept. Her eye lid's jerked opened as she struggled to sit up. Releasing her from his arm's. Sleep had left her form. Sitting up slowly. Her muscle's tired and worn out. The cold icy river water had not yet left her.

She quietly cursed . The pain of her suicide attempt had caught up to her. Yet she continued to try. Pulling her hair behind her face. Gathering it all together. Pulling the black rubber band from her scarred up wrist and tiring her long straight ebony black heir into a loose bun. Looking back at the handsome stranger who held her in his arm's Who had saved her from the frozen river. And who had interrupted her suicide attempt.

They sat there in silence. Staring into each other's eye's Wondering and thinking. No word's to be spoken. She sat down next to him. Staring at her hand's Leg's pulled to her chest. His long muscular leg's laid out in front of him. Muscular arm's crossed against his chest. A warm silence.

Her lip's parted.

"Thank you. I guess."

"I guess?"

He questioned. She turned her head to look at him. Eye's cold and lip's bold.

"Did you not want to be saved?"

He dared to ask her. But he would receive no answer. She stood. Folding the blanket in which had warmed her. His body did not move. Staring up at her. Arm's still crossed.

''The bathroom?"

"Down the hall. The door to the right."

He pointed. As she walked down into the cold dark hall. She flicked the white switch as she entered the large bathroom. Her chlorine blue eye's exploring the white colored wall's. Cherry red cabinets, white towel's and rug's. She closed the door behind her. Leaning against the white door behind her.

Her heartbeat once again raced and she quietly sobbed. Walking toward the old styled bathtub. Her soft gentle loving and abused hand's turned the silver knob Warm water soon leaving the silver cave of the knob. Falling to her knee's. Hugging her self. Time slowly passed. Steam stained the mirror's and clouded the room. The bath had filled. But her heart was still empty.

She stood on her knee's. As her body leaned forward and turned the knob in the opposite direction as it was first turned. Stopping the flow of warm water. The cave had been blocked. Stripping from the clothing in which she wore. Staring at her form as she stripped from them. Dropping them onto the cold tile flooring. The warm water called her. Her eye's came across the medicine cabinet. Opening it gently. Afraid that he would hear. Grabbing the scissors from within it. Closing the medal and mirrored door silently and heading into the warm water. Lowering her body into the water slowly. Placing the scissors onto her stomach . Allowing it to rest on the soft and fragile skin. Now fully submerged in the warm water. Her right hand took the scissors from the skin. Her left hand raising.

Slicing the skin on her wrist. Several time's. Dropping the scissors onto the cold tile flooring. Blood dripped silently from her wrist as her body submerged into the water. Leaving only her lip's at the surface. Her eye's closed. Blood stained the water as it left the skin.

Time quickly passed.

His eye's flew open. He stood from the floor. Sleep had captured him. Now released into reality. He gazed up at the digital clock that sat on his black nice stand. Time had passed as he slept. Standing to his feet he walked lazily along the darkened hallway. Knocking on the bathroom door.

He questioned with his knocks. Yet he had received no answer. Curiosity over came him as he continued to nock on the white door of the bathroom.

Silence was all he received from his knocks. His hand turned the door knob. Opening it slowly. His eye's came across a bloody scene. Her curvy body lay fully submerged in the blood red water. Blood drop's along the floor. In which the scissors had fallen. He rushed to her side. Pulling her lifeless form from the water's once more.

Covering her body with a near by towel. Staining the white fabric with blood. As he pressed on her mid section. Performing CPR. Bringing his head against her bare chest. Air was not with in her. His lip's reached hers. As he blew air into her lip's. Several attempt's and yet he stilled failed. Once again pumping her stomach with his muscular hand's. With no success his lip reached hers once more. Breathing life into her lip's. Water flew out from her within her. Lip's parted and gasping for air. He pulled her to his chest and rocked her. No tear's fell from her eye's. As sleep took her. He carried her to his bed. Covering her with the warm blanket. His hand left her skin. Her now bandaged hand shot up to catch his hand.

"Stay with me."

She whispered. Climbing into the bed. The blanket warm along their skin. Her eyes grew tired as she turned and cuddled against his chest. Bringing his arm's to her waist . Gesturing him to embrace her. Night came to their eye's.

The heat of his muscular chest sent lust threw her body The skin and muscle's arousing her abused form His sent intoxicating Like a spell it drew her near Her arm's laid beneath the white pillow Her pale face facing the handsome man who had repeatedly saved her Those chlorine blue eye's stared deeply into his sexy masculine form Long silver bang's and hair Purple tattoo's complementing his pale skin Lip's too intoxicating to bite His hand laid under his head The other on his stomach No shirt to be found a pond his chest Revealing the well worked out chest A well deserved six pack Her body longed to embrace him To take him all in Her lip's to explore and take advantage of Her eye's stared into his skin Day dreaming of what she could do to him All the thing's she longed to do to this stranger Her eye's locked into his as the warmth between her leg's grew Grey sweats covered his lower half. His eye lid's suddenly lifted and turned to gaze at her Chlorine eye's amongst hazel ones Her lip's raised and smiled A smirk rose on his face As his eye's blinked and his hand's were brought toward them Rubbing them softly He sat up from the bed and turned quickly His feet on the cold floor and his back toward her

"Good morning"

Her soft voice spoke

"Good Morning"

He said as he stood and walked over to the hallway stopping to face her

"There is food in the fridge help your self out I'm going to wash up"

"Thank You"

She whispered and smiled at the handsome man as he walked into the dark hall and into the bathroom were she had tried to end her life and in which he had saved her Standing from the warm mattress and sheet's Her hand's lifted the fabric. Shaking the fabric with both of her hand's Pain invaded her wrist's Her wrist's grew numb Placing the sheet evenly on the bed Her feet moved toward the other end of the bed Were the stranger had slept The warmth of his body still imprinted on the mattress and sheet's His sent warming her once more As she fixed the sheet were he had slept and warmed her Were he had protected her from herself

Her mind pictured them together Her eye's staring at the sheet as her body froze in time Locked onto the sheet before her There lip's pressed against each other's as he thrust and moved within her Moaning from the pleasure he was inflicting on her Her day dream caused warmth to grow between her leg's as she stopped her thought's Well aware of the response her body was receiving from her mind

Her head shook as time was thrown at her Bending over to pick up the two white pillow's laying on the floor Grabbing them and placing them on the bed Her eye's wondered around the room

The kitchen sounding tempting Her leg's walked the hall as she stopped in front of the refrigerator Pulling on the silver handle opening it quickly Nothing catching her eye Closing the door of the refrigerator and turning facing the hallway The shower could be heard from the kitchen Her feet slowly headed forward Walking toward the bathroom stopping at the door Her hand turning the door knob quietly He stared at the girl before him Standing bare Soap dripping down his muscular form Water dripping down his hair and back

There she stood in front of him With only his T shirt on Her hand's rose to lift the shirt Revealing her breast and bare flesh Her eyes locked into his as the warmth between her leg's grew even more His arm stretched out toward her. Inviting her into the tub along with him His arm reached her waist and lifted her Pulling her to his chest Her breast pressed against him, warm and big His hand lowered to her back side As her hand lowered to his private part Grasping it with her hand and pulling on it gently lifted her Wrapping her leg's around his waist Her hand's wrapped around his neck as he held her against him

He stared at her questionably His left hand lowered to the throbbing and erected member that pressed against her skin Thrusting it into her He moved in out repeatedly The warm water only making it more arousing Her lip's reached his neck Her tongue memorized by its taste Biting the flesh and licking it His attention left the bath as he walked out of the tub and laid her on the floor Still in his arm's and within her

She moaned as she raised his hand to her long silky ebony black hair His hand at her hair Grasping it His hand pulled gently on her beautiful hair Her leg's open to him Pulling out of her and pushing her leg's together Now on his knee's Her leg's together and at his shoulder's His long member thrusting into her Making her wet The intensity of him within her and his action's bringing her closer to release He leaned her leg's forward with his hand's As he watched him self pace back and forth within her Changing his rhythm and speed every now and then His speed grew faster as his climax neared His body slowed as his liquid poured from him and into her A gasp escaping her lip's Her leg's parted with him still within her moving slowly after his ejection

He laid on top of her His head resting on her bare chest There heart beat's fast and there bodies warm The water still running Ignoring the shower completely as he enjoyed the suicidal beauty under him He yearned to mend her broken heart and this thought's alone amazed him

_***END***_

**A/N: **_Hey everyone! I edited, "The River" as well as, "His Obsession" and "Abused" I've Changed all of my chapter fan fiction's into one shot's Thank you for reviewing an rereading. I hope you enjoyed._


End file.
